Vorstellung
by regnogsky
Summary: Dia adalah Sang Penakluk Dunia! Negaranya diterangi matahari yang selalu bersinar sementara England selalu diliputi awan kelabu dan hujan. Mereka sama namun begitu berbeda. Dua sisi saling tak menatap namun saling menarik. Kumpulan Short Fic dengan berbagai pairing. Didominasi SpUK. Will contain some lime and lemon later.


**Collection of Short Fic**

_**-Vorstellung-**_

* * *

_Rayan Pradipta Agnirekta (Indonesia) © regnogsky_

_Sulthan Rasyad Tsaniy Nakhla (Malaysia) © regnogsky_

* * *

_Pairings : Various (But since I'm a hardcore SpUK shipper, so they'll appear the most)_

*Vorstellung dalam bahasa Jerman artinya 'presentasi' atau 'gambaran'.

Warning : _Contains_ _Yaoi_. Timeline acak. Dan pairing yang jumlahnya banyak dan gado-gado. SpUK mendominasi!

.

.

* * *

_**A for Agni**_

Agnirekta adalah bagian dari namanya. Diambil dari bahasa Sanskrit dan Jawa. _Api merah_. Kau masih ingat ketika memandang kakakmu itu dulu, dengan kulit kuning langsat memikat, matanya sewarna teh yang diracik dari tanah Pasundan. rambut hitam ikal yang jatuh menciumi tengkuk jenjang.

"Kau tak lagi bersama Malaya, mulai sekarang ini adalah kakakmu, _Dharmasena_."

Laki-laki gagah dengan suara berat yang sarat akan gambaran ketangguhan dan kebijakan sang pemiliknya itu menarikmu menuju sosok pemuda bemata teduh yang dibalut kain merah. Dia bagaikan api.

Pikirmu. _Dharmasena_ katanya.

_Prajurit kebenaran._

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah indah itu, kain dari pakaiannya yang diliputi merah berkobar dan ditimpa sang mentari membuat merah tertimpa di wajahmu dan melekat di sudut memori.

"Kamu biar kupanggil _Arkananta_."

_Arkananta_. Matamu langsung berbinar.

_Biar kau jadi orang yang selalu diterangi, wahai adikku._

Namamu _Rasyad Tsaniy Nakhla._

Ia berucap. Kau berpikir meskipun ia adalah merah yang berkobar ia tak pernah menakutkan, suaranya bening bagai air yang mengalir. Satu atau dua atau tiga ataukah empat? Bahkan lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Kau sudah lupa kapan peristiwa itu.

Lupa saat bersama Sriwijaya yang elok parasnya nan jelita, bersama Majapahit yang gagah perkasa. Lupa masa-masa saat bersama dulu, dari kau bergelayutan di kakinya hingga dagumu melewati batas pundaknya.

_Dengar, kak!_ 1965. Itu kali terakhir kau panggil dia kakak. _Aku ingin merdeka sendiri_

_Tak kembali buat jadi adikmu, tak sudi aku!_

Sekilas detik kau lihat matanya membulat dan berkaca. Namun ia menggeram kembali memintamu kembali, kalau perlu bersama dua adikmu—_adik_ _kita_—yang lainnya!

Kau ludahi dia dan terluka nampak di matanya dan tersirat di getar bibirnya yang ranum. Dia tanya '_Kenapa_?' lalu kau jawab dengan hampa dan berbalik pergi tanpa pernah menoleh lagi.

Yang kau tahu, saat itu kamu sudah jadi Malaysia dan namamu bertambah susunan hurufnya menjadi Sulthan Rasyad Tsaniy Nakhla.

Masih punya nama yang diberikan olehnya. Tapi kau bukan lagi _Arkananta_-nya.

Yang kau tahu, dia sudah lebih dulu menjadi Indonesia dan kau iri padanya. Kau ingin sama sepertinya. Kau ingin setara dengannya. Kau ingin dipandang oleh_nya_!

Yang kau tidak tahu, hatimu sakit sebenarnya. Kau tak sekedar ingin dipandang sama, kau sebenarnya ingin _lebih_ dari hal itu.

Yang dia tidak tahu, jantungmu pecah berserakan tertinggal di sana. Tepat disamping _Agnirekta_. Terbakar sampai hangus karena cinta disini—_diantara kau dan dia_—buta.

.

.

_**B for Brother**_

Yang paling tidak disukai oleh Arthur Kirkland di hari Minggu pagi di rumahnya yang berada di sudut kota London adalah ketika kau sedang memasak _scone_—tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, Arthur berjalan mendekati pintu lalu mengintip keluar dan coba tebak siapa yang datang?

_Ya_, tentu saja _Francis_ _Bonnefoy_.

Dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras, Arthur membuka pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih gading.

"_Mon petit lapin!_ Apa kabarmu? _Big brother France_ datang berkunjung membawa beberapa _cheesecake_ untuk mengganti _scone_ buatanmu yang super tidak enak itu~" Pria Perancis dengan rambut pirang emas ikal sebahu dan berjenggot itu langsung menyapanya. _Frog_ sialan.

Arthur langsung membanting pintu rumahnya agar kembali tertutup bagi sang personifikasi negara Perancis tersebut.

"_Anglettere_! Buka pintunya! Aku bercanda soal _cheesecake_-nya! Ini bukan buatmu kok, ini bekal buat diriku sendiri biar aku tidak perlu disuguhkan _scone_ buatanmu, kok!"

Dengan sepenuh keikhlasan hati dan tenaga penuh Arthur melempar boneka kelinci berwarna hijau—milik _Northern_ _Ireland_—ke arah pintu.

"Pulang sana kau kodok keparat! Buat apa kau ke sini kalau cuma untuk menghinaku, _you git_!"

Muka sang pemuda Inggris sudah merah padam karena menahan amarah, sementara dibalik pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar Francis berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Francis sialan!" Arthur mengutuk.

Tiba-tiba bau gosong tercium dari dapur, "_Scone_-ku!" Arthur segera berlalu menuju ke dapur.

Benar saja rupanya, _scone_-nya gosong. Arthur mendesah kecewa sambil menumpahkan _scone_ berwarna hitam miliknya ke tempat sampah. Tak menyadari di belakangnya Francis mengendap masuk lewat jendela dapurnya.

Tapi sebelum Francis sempat menistai pemuda Inggris di hadapannya, sebuah tongkat _baseball_ berayun dan beradu dengan kepalanya sampai-sampai sebuah gunung mini timbul tiba-tiba disana.

"_Hey, Francis, dare to touch my brother's ass again, I'll rip you into shreds and throw you into the north sea!"_

Allistor, dengan rambut merah menyala dan sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas Francis yang tergolek tak berdaya.

Bila ada saat-saat Arthur bersyukur bahwa ia memilika ikatan persaudaraan dengan kakak-kakaknya—_yang semuanya gila dan kejam padanya_—terutama _Scotland_.

Inilah saatnya.

Saat-saat Allistor melindungi keperjakaannya.

.

.

_**C for C**__**onquistador**_

Ia adalah sang penakluk dunia. Dengan jubah perampok dan kapak besar kebanggaannya. Siapa tak kenal dia?

_Spanish Empire._

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ia sudah berlayar mengelilingi bumi. Ratusan ribu tengkorak kepala pecah terbelah ketika kapak besarnya terayun. Melukis merah.

Kayu berderit, bola-bola meriam berseliweran di atas kepala. Pedang berayun dengan pedang. Bau mesiu di mana-mana. Cairan yang dipompa oleh jantung manusia tumpah ke lautan. Cairan itu darah. Melukis merah.

_Gold. Glory. Gospel!_

Misinya teringkas dalam tiga untai kata sederhana.

_Gold. Glory. Gospel!_

Ia akan mewujudkannya. Menggenggam dunia di kepalan tangannya. Meski harus melukis merah!

Semua yang berdiri menghalanginya harus musnah! Tak terkecuali _Inglaterra_!

_Pemuda Britannia sialan!_ Berkali-kali mereka berduel di lautan. Sang perompak berambut pirang pasir itu selalu berhasil mencuri emas bawaan kapalnya. Arthur Kirkland membuatnya hampir gila namun juga bahagia—_akhirnya ia temukan juga! Lawan yang sepadan! Lawan yang sama-sama haus darah!—_seringai angkuhnya dan sepasang bola mata _emerald_ itu menghantui Antonio setiap malam. Belum puas dia sebelum melihat _Inglaterra_ berlutut menyerah di hadapannya!

Para awak kapalnya berteriak kegirangan ketika kapal mereka berdempetan dengan kapal musuh. Mereka melompat masuk ke kapal Inggris yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kapal kerajaan Spanyol milik Antonio.

"Maju semuanya!" Kapak besar terangkat. Para awak berteriak kegirangan.

Hari ini, laut akan kembali terlukis merah!

Sepatu _boots_ kulit milik Antonio menginjak lantai kayu dengan penuh semangat. Biar kapaknya diam di punggung sekarang. Antonio menarik pedang miliknya dan berjalan menuju pemuda Inggris dihadapannya yang baru saja memisahkan kepala salah satu awak kapalnya dari tubuhnya yang gempal. Antonio menyengir lebar.

_Ini yang dia inginkan._

Arthur berbalik dan ketika menemukan Antonio di hadapannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kita berduel lagi, _Anthony_?" Nada itu mencemooh. Antonio merasakan darahnya mendidih seketika, jantungnya berpacu. Berkali-kali ia bertarung dengan England—namun tak sedikitpun ia pernah kekurangan adrenalin.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Arturo."

Arthur berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dagu lancipnya terangkat dan muka manis itu tak lagi mengecoh Spain—ia tahu betul kemampuan bertarung Arthur yang pernah diajari oleh Prussia dan France dapat dengan mudah membuatnya tak berkutik. Sepasang _olive_ _green_ beradu tatap dengan _emerald_. Spain berdecak kagum tak habis pikir. England baru saja melewati fase remaja—dan lihat dia! Kerajaannya sudah mampu menghentak Eropa, angkatan laut miliknya dan milik Antonio bersaing ketat dalam menggenggam gelar sang juara.

Hari ini mereka akan bertarung lagi di tengah lautan. Dua armada laut tertangguh di dunia. Melukis merah di lautan.

Dilatarbelakangi langit senja, pedang mereka beradu.

Keduanya tak tahu, bahwa dalam hitungan beberapa bulan saja—kedua boss mereka akan bersatu dalam janji suci ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

_**D for **__**Delicate**_

Jemarinya menyapu airmata yang mengalir dari mata gadis itu.

Gadis yang selalu setia menemaninya di kala bahagia maupun kesusahan. Austria bingung harus berkata apa.

Baginya, Hungaria adalah yang terspesial di hatinya. Mungkin Hungaria terlihat sebagai sosok wanita tangguh dan cukup tomboy di hadapan para _Nations_ lain. Tapi demi Roderich ia rela memakai rok dan belajar bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang _Lady_ yang semestinya. Demi Roderich, ia rela menangis. Demi Roderich, ia rela sisi lemahnya sebagai seorang wanita terlihat.

Setelah perang dunia berakhir, mereka harus berpisah. Tak ada lagi _Austro_-_Hungarian_. Yang ada hanyalah Austria dan Hungary. Namun, setelah melewati beberapa dekade tanpa Hungary disampingnya. Roderich sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Elizaveta.

Lebih dari apapun.

"Peraturan yang berlaku untuk para _nations_ saat ini tidak mengijinkan adanya pernikahan sesama _nations_." Roderich berkata seraya menarik Elizaveta ke pelukannya.

"Tapi aku merasa ingin selalu ada disampingmu, Eli. Jadi, kupikir, maukah kau kembali jadi milikku? Bukan sebagai Hungaria, tapi sebagai Elizaveta Herdevary saja. Apa menurutmu?"

Elizaveta terisak makin kencang dan suaranya sempat tercekat di tenggorokan sebelum ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Y—Ya Roderich. Aku mau!"

Roderich menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap Hungary di hadapannya. Elizaveta tersenyum lebar, meski wajahnya penuh airmata, baginya Elizaveta masih wanita tercantik di dunia.

Hungary boleh saja dibilang cewek tertangguh dan tertomboy diantara para _nations_ yang lain. _But she will always be his delicate girl. And Roderich will always protect her._

_._

_._

_**E for Empire**_

Abad ke-16.

Romano menggenggam erat tangan France. Tubuhnya yang mungil mungkin maksimal hanya setinggi paha orang dewasa yang berseliweran disana-sini. Semua yang hadir disini adalah para _nations_ dari penjuru dunia dan manusia-manusia yang mengetahui eksisnya personifikasi negara.

Tempat ini begitu mewah. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan semuanya bernuansa emas. Romano tak pernah kemari sebelumnya. Tapi ia pernah diceritakan oleh France bahwa dulunya tempat ini merupakan salah satu wilayah kekuasaan _Grandpa_ _Rome_.

Dan wilayah ini pulalah salah satu cikal bakal kemusnahan kekaisaran kuno nan megah tersebut.

Spain sudah berulan-bulan tidak pulang. Romano pikir mungkin itu karena dia malas untuk mengurusinya atau apa. Tapi kemarin France, Hungary, Prussia, dan Austria datang menjemputnya, mereka datang bersama Feliciano dan _Holy_ _Roman_ _Empire_.

"_Phillip akan menikah dengan Mary," Francis berucap, Romano hanya menatapnya saja, karena ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus ikut dengan Francis pergi menyebrangi lautan meninggalkan rumahnya. Wajah pria berjenggot didepannya nampak lelah, seakan kurang tidur. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini anugerah atau bencana."_

"_Aku tak mau ikut!" Romano berkata meskipun sebenarnya ia penasaran. "Buat apa harus pergi jauh-jauh menghadiri pernikahan orang biasa, kita nations tak punya urusan dengan manusia biasa!"_

"_Oui, Romano. Kita memang tak punya urusan dengan manusia biasa. Tapi Phillip dan Mary bukan orang biasa seperti katamu Romano." Francis menepuk kepalanya pelan dan Romano menggembungkan pipinya kesal._

"_Memangnya siapa mereka?!"_

"_Phillip, Raja dari Spanyol dan Portugis adalah boss-nya Antonio saat ini. Mary adalah Queen of England." Jelas Francis, sekilas Romano bisa melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di muka Francis. " Spain dan Angleterre akan bersatu, Romano. Ini pernikahan antar negara. Artinya Antonio akan menikah."_

"Aku mau ambil kue." Ucap Romano sambil menunjuk meja panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku juga ada keperluan sebentar. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Romano." Francis melepaskan genggamannya dan Romano mengangguk asal sebelum pergi ke arah meja yang penuh terisi kue.

Sebuah kue kering dengan ceri di atasnya menarik perhatiannya, dan Romano kesulitan untuk mengambilnya. Tangannya tak sampai!

Sebuah tangan pucat mengambil dua potong kue tersebut dan pemilik tangan tersebut berjongkok dihadapannya.

Romano terkesiap.

Hidung mancung yang mungil, dagu yang lancip, muka yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki, tumpukan rambut pirang pasir yang jatuh tak beraturan, dan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang bersinar terang dihiasi bulu mata lentik menatap manik cokelat milik Romano.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanyanya.

Suaranya begitu tenang. Romano tak pernah bertemu pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ambilah" Pemuda itu menarik tangan mungil Romano dan menempatkan dua potong kue ceri disana. "Koki terbaikku yang memasaknya, dia bilang hari ini hari spesial, kue ini resep turun temurun dari keluarganya" selintas pandangan pemuda itu tampak kosong.

Romano tak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi ia diam saja dan mulai melahap kue ceri yang ada di genggamannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang pasir di hadapannya tersenyum kecil. "Enak?"

Romano diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya. _Enjoy your stay here, little lad."_

Romano langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yang benar saja! Ia boleh saja terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 7 tahun pada umumnya, akan tetapi mungkin saja umurnya bisa lebih tua dari pemuda di hadapannya ini! Ia adalah personifikasi negara!

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriaknya dan pemuda berkulit pucat bersurai pirang pasir di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan pelan menuju balkon.

Bukan kebiasaan Romano untuk menguntit akan tetapi pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya itu amatlah menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia mengikuti pemuda itu yang rupanya sedang berdiri sambil menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kalau saja ia punya sebuah kanvas dan peralatan melukis miliknya, Romano ingin sekali melukis pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Dibawah terang sinar bulan, kulit pucat si pemuda bersurai pirang pasir makin terlihat bersinar, _emerald_ di matanya berkerlip layaknya bintang, memang warnanya sama-sama hijau seperti milik Antonio, namun kelereng hijau milik pemuda di hadapannya mengingatkan Romano pada musim semi.

Ditambah tatapan sendu itu, semuanya nampak bagai objek yang sempurna. Pemuda itu nampak memejamkan matanya sejenak, seakan-akan ingin untuk sekedar terpisah dari dunia tempatnya berada sekarang. Saat ia membuka mata, Romano melihat ketangguhan di sana. Seakan-akan pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan tak terbendung di kepalan tangannya. Seolah-olah ia telah menentukan pilihan untuk tidak menyerah terhadap apapun.

"Arthur."

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Romano. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria bersurai merah dengan warna mata identik dengan pemuda tadi.

"Upacaranya akan segera dimulai." Rahang pria bersurai merah itu mengeras dan Romano langsung tahu kalau pastilah pernikahan antara dua negara ini tak begitu menyenangkan baginya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum mengangguk dan meninggalkan balkon, ia menemukan Romano berdiri di samping pintu kaca dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau masih disini?" Tanyanya

"Siapa itu?" Pemuda bersurai merah bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Hanya anak kecil yang tak sengaja kutemui tadi, Allistor." jawab Arthur seadanya, lalu ia menuntun tangan mungil milik Romano. "Ayo kita ke tengah ruangan, acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Baru saja mereka melangkah tiga langkah.

"Romano!" Genggaman di tangannya terasa menegang. Francis berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Huh? England?"

_Oh? England? Artinya..._

"Sedang apa kau bersama Arthur, Romano?"

Antonio berjalan ke arah mereka dari tengah ruangan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, rambut cokelat ikalnya yang panjangnya sudah sedikit melewati pundak diikat dengan pita merah. Setelannya berupa baju mewah dengan aksen berwarna merah, hitam, dan putih dan di pundaknya tersampir jubah beludru berwarna merah tua dengan aksen bulu serigala. Romano tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Antonio karena terlalu terkejut.

"Semua orang mencari England daritadi, tahunya sedari tadi ia bersamamu?" Personifikasi negara Spanyol itu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Ini bukan salahnya, Spain. Sudah, kita mulai saja acaranya."

Arthur melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Romano dan segera berjalan ke tengah ruangan, sebelum meninggalkan Romano ia sempat mengacak-acak rambut sang personifikasi Italia Selatan itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dengan langkah anggun, Arthur dengan setelan putih, merah, birunya, meninggalkan Spain yang berdiri bingung di depan Romano.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah, aku tak perlu repot nantinya" Antonio mengedikkan bahu dan bersiap untuk melangkah ke tengah ruangan ketika sebuah tangan menariknya.

Allistor, pria yang Romano yakini merupakan kakak dari Arthur menatapnya sengit.

"Aku dapati England terluka biarpun hanya sehelai rambut, kau akan kubakar hidup-hidup, Carriedo!"

Antonio terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lebar. Romano tak suka senyuman itu.

"Dia akan menjadi _milikku_, Scotland. Apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti semuanya kehendakku. _Mengerti_?"

Allistor menggertakkan giginya geram. Sementara Antonio hanya tertawa kecil.

Di Altar yang berada di tengah ruangan, Arthur sudah berdiri, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tak tergoyahkan. Romano tak mengerti kenapa dua orang tanpa ikatan cinta dengan mudahnya akan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati begitu saja.

Mungkin ini kutukan dari Tuhan untuk para personifikasi negara.

Hidup dalam kebusukan. Cinta cuma sebatas perjanjian politik, dan urusan kepentingan negara masing-masing.

Antonio kini sudah berdiri disamping sang pemuda Inggris. Romano menangkap pandangan matanya pada Arthur, penuh arogansi, cemoohan, dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, seakan-akan semua ini hanyalah sebuah permainan baginya.

Sumpah pernikahan mereka utarakan dengan lancar, diakhiri dengan Spain memindahkan jubah di pundaknya ke pundak England, lalu Spain mencium England. Arthur nampak sedikit membeku pada saat bibir sang Spaniard menempel pada bibirnya, di sudut ruangan, Scotland dan beberapa orang dengan warna mata serupa dengannya dan Arthur membuang muka. Setelah semuanya berakhir, semua _nations_ dan beberapa pemimpin negara menghampiri mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Hungary dan Austria mengucapkan selamat kepada Arthur yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan kaku. Antonio diberi sambutan meriah oleh Belgium, Netherlands dan para pemimpin negara, menurut mereka hebat rupanya, bisa menaklukan sang Britannia.

Ia mendapati Antonio menghampiri Arthur dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang personifikasi Inggris. Arthur langsung membuang muka dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Romano.

Arthur berjalan menghampiri Romano dan mengulurkan tangannya. Antonio menatap pasangannya itu bingung.

"Mau ke balkon bersamaku? Atau kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan _henchman_-ku, _my_ _dear_? Semoga dia tidak terlalu merepotkanmu" Antonio bertanya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan. Arthur menatapnya sengit.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Spain. Aku malah senang dengan keberadaan Romano di sini. Aku tak sabar untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh." Arthur menjawab mantap. Pipi Romano agak bersemu merah mendengarnya sementara Antonio nampak sedikit terkejut.

Ia samasekali tak menyangka ada orang yang ingin mengenal Romano lebih jauh, biasanya mereka malas karena sifat Romano yang memang agak sulit untuk terbuka.

"_Shall we go?_" Arthur kembali mengulurkan tangannya kepada Romano dan Romano mengambilnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Antonio terdiam menatap Arthur dan Romano sambil mendengus kesal.

Ia tahu pernikahannya dengan England tak mungkin berjalan dengan mulus begitu saja. Ia hanya tak menyangka kalau Romano dan Arthur bisa dekat secepat itu.

Padahal awalnya ia mau menyiksa England dengan membawanya berkeliling untuk menyapa tamu undangan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama.

Baiklah, mungkin itu bisa dilaksanakan nanti setelah Mary dan Phillip menikah beberapa hari lagi.

Waktunya masih panjang untuk bisa menikmati semua ini. Sudut bibir pemuda latin itu terangkat dan ia mengambil segelas _wine_ yang ada di meja.

Kekaisaran kau dan aku akan jadi satu, England. Semua karena cinta tolol seorang gadis manusia.

Cinta Mary pada Phillip II dari Spanyol.

Dan rasa sayang berlebihan Arthur pada setiap _boss_-nya membuatnya tak bisa menentang. Dari awal ia menjadi personifikasi negara, Antonio sudah belajar untuk tidak terikat terlalu dalam dengan para pemimpin negaranya. Antonio menegak _wine_-nya sampai habis tak bersisa, lalu kembali menyapa tamu-tamu undangan yang masih antusias ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya atas kesuksesan kerajaannya.

Ini baru permulaan.

**-T B C-**

AN : Baru lima huruf yang dipakai buat kumpulan short fic ini : A, B, C, D, dan E. Dari semua yang udah kutulis diatas tentu ketebak dong aku suka sama pair apa? Yup, SpUK! It's my fav pair! Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin saya bakal masukin sedikit NetherIndo dan RusPrus mungkin ya? Karena timeline di sini diacak jadi mungkin pembaca agak bingung, tapi untuk yang SpUK aku usahain berurutan karena memang aku ingin bikin cerita mereka rapi dan ada unsur historisnya, kayak pernikahannya Spain sama England di atas, itu didasari pada tahun 1550an ketika Queen Mary of England menikah dengan Phillip II from Spain. Yang akahirnya berakhir tragis dan menjadi penyebab keretakan hubungan Spain dan England yang paling parah. Terus aku bikin Romano tuh pada awalnya ga deket sama Spain, hubungan mereka jadi kayak majikan-bawahan gitu, tapi Spain punya kewajiban ngurus Romano. Nah kenapa sekarang Spain kesannya manjain Romano banget, rencananya itu semua karena England. Tapi belum diketik nih kelanjutannya. So, please read, review or fav this story! I'll be happy! Thank you~~ :)


End file.
